Spyro and Danial
by 574
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are back home, and finally get to live in peace. That is, until an evil man who only cares for fame and fortune sends an innocent child to their world.
1. Chapter 1

People are saying that Skylanders ruined the Spyro franchise. Well, I found a way to have Spyro and Cynder return to Avalar from Skylands in a way that makes sense. And before I start, imagine Spyro and Cynder as they looked like in the "The Legend of Spyro" series.

Chapter 1: Three Years Later

Dimension: Dragon

Location: Spyro and Cynder's home, Warfang

It was 3 years after the Skylanders incident, which happened2 years after Spyro and Cynder stopped Malefor. When Spyro saved Skylands, he found a portal that took him and Cynder back home, and returned them to their normal forms. Now, he and Cynder lived together in Warfang, and in their home, they were watching a black egg about to hatch. When it hatched, a black baby dragon with light blue legs, light blue lightning patterns, and a yellow underside and eyes came out.

Spyro was suddenly confused. _It looks more like…_Then he glared at Cynder. "You mated with VOLTEER!? WE ARE MATES! US!"

"Relax," Cynder said as she looked at Spyro. "he's still our son."

"OUR son? Look at him. He has none of my qualities. That doesn't qualify as 'our' son." He took his "son" and went to the door. As he left, he used his Earth magic to block his door. He was about to head to the river when he thought _Wait. I'm about to drown a kid because of something he didn't even do? NO, what am I thinking!? I'm not like this. I should just give him to Volteer, it's his son._ So with that, he went to find Volteer.

Dimension: Human

Location: Miami

While Spyro was dealing with his situation in his dimension, a kid named Danial in another dimension had his own problem. He had black hair which was neatly combed, he wore a blue hoodie, pants with a lot of pockets, and military boots. He was 5 when his dad, greedy for fame, threw him and his mother on the streets. When he was 7, his mom was sent to a mental ward on his dad's orders because she was telling people what he did. And as you know, throwing away your family then having it publicly known ruins your chances for fame. Now, 10 year old Danial is living on his own in the city, and is currently being chased by a gang of thugs.

"How long have I been running? And when will they stop chasing me?" Danial said as he rounded a corner. He stopped in front of a fence and picked up a board. "Well, I figured this would happen."

He was about to confront the thugs when he heard them yelling. Before he could see what was happening to them, a scientist in a lab coat picked up Danial, opened a portal using a remote, and threw him in, closing the portal.

The scientist activated a walkie-talkie and said "The test subject survived the portal. The prototype is a success." From the other end, someone said "Good."

Dimension: Dragon

Location: Dragon Temple

Volteer was sitting next to a column when Spyro came up to him. Spyro put the hatchling on the floor so he could speak freely. "Volteer, I believe THIS," he gestured to the hatchling, "is yours." Spyro glared.

"Cynder laid MY egg?" He lowered his head to get a better look at it. "Well hello there, little one."

The hatchling gave a happy 'murrrr'.

Ten seconds later…

Volteer was now looking at a pile of small dragon bones.

Spyro, infuriated, yelled, "YOU JUST ATE YOUR OWN SON!?"

Volteer simply backed off, astonished with himself. "I-I don't know what got over me, I…"

Spyro collected the bones, saying "Save it. How am I gonna explain this to Cynder? She's devastated enough." He flew off to the caves so he could bury the bones.

2 hours later…

Spyro had just finished explaining what happened to Zimmer (Cynder named her hatchling that when Spyro left.) Cynder simply kept blaming Spyro for not accepting him as a son. That night, they felt they should be alone for a bit. So Cynder took the bed, and Spyro took the couch.

While they slept, a portal opened up in the main room of the Dragon Temple, and a boy flew through it, back first as if he was thrown through, and hit the wall, as the portal closed. He would have yelled when he saw where he was, but hitting the wall, knocked him out for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: The plot begins to thicken.

Dimension: Dragon

Location: Dragon Temple

"I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Is it still alive?"

"I thought they left our world!"

Danial awoke to these voices, and to a pounding in his head. When he opened his eyes, he almost had a heart attack. It was morning, and he found himself in a room of some sort of castle. But what scared him was that he was surrounded by dragons of every size and color. And they were staring at him like he was something they hadn't seen in forever. Unknown to Danial, humans once lived in their world before Ignitus's great great great grandparents were born, humans and dragons had lived side-by-side for centuries. But they died off from an unknown disease, and thus the dragons now rule the world of Avalar. Now, a human is once again in their world, and they are baffled.

Danial simply got up and ran. He was terrified that they would have him for breakfast. He got to the forest and hid behind a tree. "OK, I'm safe."

A purple dragon with purple eyes, yellow horns, and a yellow underside came up to him. "Safe from what?"

Once again, Danial began to run. He didn't stop until he came up to the edge of a giant chasm. He turned around to see the dragon had followed him.

"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Danial gave it an 'I'm not an idiot' face. "Sure, and I'm not 2 inches away from a chasm. JUST DON'T HURT ME!" He backed up a step, then immediately regretted it. Before he knew it he was falling.

Spyro lunged at the human child to grab him, but he fell centimeters short. _ $#%! That'll probably be the last human I ever see._ If only he knew how wrong he was…

Dimension: Human

Location: White Wolf Co., Head Office

This was no ordinary office. It was as big as a warehouse, had no windows, and on one wall was a giant screen. There was a desk at the center of the room, and at that desk was White Wolf Co. owner and manager, Joe Candori (if you want to know what he looks like, look up that one guy that sells monsters to King Dedede in the Kirby TV show.). He just finished a project of his when the walkie-talkie on his desk buzzed in, saying "The test subject survived the portal. The prototype is a success." Joe took the walkie-talkie and replied "Good."

"Might I ask why we used your son as a test subject?"

"If I answer that question, can I fire you?"

"Never mind. Then may I ask why we invented a portal, then?"

"A story I read. Now get back here. The Ultimate weapon must be readied." He turned the walkie-talkie off, and then activated his project: the AI Information Bank named Cauldur. "Cauldur, show me all available data on dragons. I want to finish my research before my mission.

"YES SIR." The computer screen showed a page with copied and pasted information, which wasn't much because most of what's known of dragons was myth and fiction. Cauldur was programmed for facts only.

"Soon, your kind will be mine, and our world will be restored."

Dimension: Dragon

Location: Unknown cave

Danial had caught a crevice in the chasm wall to stop falling. When he pulled himself up, he realized it was the entrance to a cave. He started to wander about in there, seeing if he could find a way out of the chasm wall. He kept passing these growing crystals along the way.

"How big are these caves? Well, at least I'm safe in here." He mistook a crystal for daylight and tripped on a dirt mound when he ran towards it. He looked at what made him trip and gasped. He moved some of the dirt on accident and uncovered the skull of a baby dragon. Danial tripped on the crystal as he tried to get up, breaking it. The tremendous power concealed in the crystal had caused the cave to tremble. The stalactites fell on Danial's head and leg. The stalactite that hit his head simply made him dizzy and made his vision blurry, but the second one broke his leg. The trembling stopped and Danial opened his eyes again. He thought he saw the pile of bones begin to resurrect it's self. _I don't believe my eyes…_ Danial thought as the now living baby dragon walked over to him. Danial fainted from the pain of his leg as the hatchling came up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A new friend

Dimension: Dragon

Location: cave

Danial woke up on the cave floor. He expected to feel pain on his leg, but he didn't even feel any tingling. He looked at his leg and to his surprise, it was perfectly healed. And sleeping on it was the baby dragon from earlier. _This dragon has healing powers? And it helped me when it could've just left me here to bleed out. I thought that dragons were merciless. Typical me. Ever since my dad put my and my mom on the streets, I've stopped trusting people. Maybe I should give these dragons a chance. But first…_Danial picked up the hatchling and found the cave's exit. Danial was once again in the forest. He found the path to the dragon village and began walking.

Location: Warfang.

Hunter was guarding the gate to Warfang when he saw a human with a baby dragon on his shoulder. "Spyro! Cynder! Is this the human you met earlier?"

Spyro flew over the wall to get a better look. "Uh, yah. So he survived the fall. Who's that on his shoulder?..."

"Cynder looked and yelled "ZIMMER! HE'S ALIVE!" She was so happy she flew straight at them without warning. As a matter of fact, Cynder crashed into the human on accident.

Spyro came over to look at Zimmer. "He's alive?" He looked at the human. "How did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything. Your son has the power to resurrect and heal apparently." He handed Zimmer to Cynder.

"But Life magic has been dead for centuries! (No pun intended) How can Zimmer have Life magic?" Spyro looked to Hunter.

"Don't look at me! I have no knowledge on magic! I'll tell Volteer about this." With this, Hunter entered Warfang and headed towards the Dragon Palace.

Spyro and Cynder were about to enter as well, when the human spoke up. "Can I come with you, seeing as how I don't have anywhere to go?"

"Sure. By the way, what's your name?"

"Danial. Danial Candori."

3 Hours Later…

Volteer studied the black, blue, and yellow hatchling. "Incredible. Your son," Spyro grunted. "*sigh*that I produced, does have Life Magic. And even I am baffled at how this happened." He returned Zimmer to Spyro and Cynder.

Danial silently thought to himself how lucky these dragons were that they had ANY magic. Humans thought of magic as fake and mythical. _Oh well for that._

"Danial, what kind of magic do you possess?" Volteer looked towards Danial. "I would guess Earth, but I'm not one to say."

"Uh, we humans don't have magic. As a matter of fact, we don't have dragons where I'm from."

"WHAT!? NO DRAGONS!? You are joking, right?" Spyro ran up to Danial. "Your world doesn't have dragons!?"

"Well, yah. Would I lie to a dragon?" He gestured to Spyro's claws, horns, and tail. "Seriously, you would rip me to shreds."


End file.
